A Rebel's Return
by writerofhiddenstories
Summary: After Ezra Bridger disappeared, Sabine Wren stayed on Lothal to protect it. The last words Ezra ever said to her "I can always count on you" have been haunting her since the last time she saw him. When Ahsoka Tano reappears on Lothal, they team up to find the missing Jedi Padawan and bring him home. My take on Sabine and Ahsoka finding Ezra after the finale.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"They only glow like that when they're about to…. Ezra get out of there!"

"No, I have to see this through!" Ezra spoke to his teammates as the light around him started to brighten. The Purrgil's tentacles wrapped tighter around the Star Destroyer and the Imperial officer around him. Suddenly everything turned white in Ezra's sight as the Purrgil, the ship, and everyone in it were sent into lightspeed.

"That's the last time we saw Ezra," said a short, purple haired girl to a group of rebels around her. First she had lost Kanan, a mentor, a friend, and family. Now she had lost one of the people she was closest to. Ezra had been like a brother to her ever since he had joined the small crew of the _Ghost _four years earlier, and without him around everything just felt wrong.

"I can always count on you," that was the last thing he had said to her, but what did he mean by that. After the liberation of Lothal, Sabine decided not to join the rebellion, and instead stay on the newly freed planet to look after it for Ezra. That's what she thought he had meant by saying he could always count on her, at least until she realized that the imperial attack they had predicted would not be coming. Those six words still haunted her. "I can always count on you." They kept her up at night sometimes, trying to figure out what he meant. Than, when Ahsoka Tano suddenly reappeared on Lothal, looking for the padawan, she finally figured it out. He was counting on her to find him and bring him home. The problem was, there was no way to know where he was or if he had even survived unprotected in hyperspace. Although she had no idea where she was going, or how long it would take, Sabine had set her mind to it. She would find Ezra and she would bring him home. That was her mission, no matter what.

As Ahsoka's spacecraft landed outside of the tower, Sabine went to the wall on which she had painted a mural of the _Ghost_ crew. She touched the wall where she had painted Ezra's face and faintly smiled, then knelt down and opened the bottom of the wall. In it laid one of the most important things that Sabine had ever come to possess, the lightsaber of Kanan Jarrus. She had been able to quickly retrieve it before the imperial command center on Lothal had been destroyed and she had hidden it just in case Ezra did return one day. She picked the lightsaber up and turned to face the Togruta standing in the doorway.

"I found it, and kept it, in case Ezra wanted it when he returned, or ya know, Kanan's son becomes a Jedi one day."

Ahsoka laughed,"you don't have to explain anything to me, Sabine, I think it's a good thing you have it. I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

Sabine held the lightsaber a little tighter, remembering how Kanan had trained her to use the darksaber, and how she had never stopped to cherish the days she had had with some of her most trusted friends. She remembered being so annoyed with Ezra as he taught her the basic sword fighting forms. How she had gotten even more angry at him when he tried to help her through her frustration at not being able to train properly with it, and how she had yelled at him, regretting what she said the instant she said it. She clipped the saber to her belt and looked up at Ahsoka with more determination in her eyes than ever before. Sabine grabbed her helmet and bag and headed towards Ahsoka's ship. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Let's go find Ezra."


	2. Chapter 2

Five years.

Five years he had been on this damned planet.

Five years of not knowing where he was or how he had gotten there.

The last things he could remember before being pulled into hyperspace on the star destroyer was the purrgils tentacles holding Thrawn in his place. Ezra had used the force to try to protect himself during the jump, and although it had worked he had no recollection of where he was. He and Thrawn had just somehow ended up on this jungle like planet. Thrawn was nowhere to be seen and Ezra hadn't seen him since they first awoke in the escape pods.

He had tried to find some sort of civilization in the areas surrounding where they first landed, but the only thing he had been able to find were the ruins of some ancient buildings and a vast cave and tunnel system leading deep underground much like the tunnels on Geonosis. He hadn't bothered to explore the tunnels much, because many of them had appeared to be crumbling and collapsing.

In his first few months of him being stranded, Ezra had found a few wreckages from long ago space crafts. He had tried his best to strip parts from them, but they had been deteriorated for so long that there was no way he could get them to work. Even his escape pod wouldn't start up again. Maybe if Sabine had been there she would have been able to get it working again. She _was_ the best mechanic he had ever met. He remembered the words he had left for her on Chopper's memory "I can always count on you", and he still was. He knew she would be able to find him.

In his five years there, Ezra had learned much of the above ground terrain and had made himself a (somewhat) decent area to stay. He used many of the stones and materials from the ruins to create a sort of shack near the edge of an ocean. He sat on a group of boulders right at the edge of the water with his eyes closed meditating. It was his daily routine and normally he was able to peacefully meditate, but today for some reason it was different. He couldn't get the purple haired Mandalorian out of his head. He missed her dearly. Her laugh, her humor, even her sometimes short temper. He just hoped that one day he would see her again. Ezra had always liked Sabine, since the first day he met her, but never said anything because they were part of a rebellion and he didn't think it would be the best idea. He had been right, after what happened on Lothal, he knew it would have been even harder for him to leave if he had told her of his feelings.

He once again tried to clear his mind, focusing on the sound of the water lapping against the rocks below him. Slowly breathing in he used the force to reach out to anyone who would hear him.

Ahsoka opened her eyes to the darkness of her cabin.

Nothing. She had been trying to locate Ezra through the force but he was either closed off to it or simply to far away. She couldn't feel anything. Well, except for the feeling of nervous anticipation coming from the cockpit of her ship. Ahsoka sighed and stood up to head toward the front of the ship. Sabine had had this same feeling surrounding her since they had left. Which was understandable, she hadn't seen Ezra in many years. Even when she first met Sabine and Ezra she always had felt a strong connection between them, which had only grown since, even withstanding the tests of time and distance. Even if Sabine couldn't tell what her true feelings were, Ahsoka knew, but she wouldn't bring it up. She had no business dealing in the affairs of others.

The Mandalorian sat in the pilot's chair of the transport ship. She looked over at the Togruta as she walked in. "Did you feel anything?" she asked hope shining in her eyes.

Ahsoka shook her head. "He may simply too far away for me to be able to sense him, but I know we'll find him," she said putting a reassuring hand on Sabines shoulder. "We both knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Now go get some rest, I'll take over the controls for now."

Sabine smiled faintly and stood to walk away. "Thanks, Ahsoka." The Mandalorian walked towards her quarters in the quiet ship. It was only her and Ahsoka on the ship along with a single astromech who seemed to keep to himself most of the time. The emptiness of the ship seemed even more so, as she remembered her days on the _Ghost_, where it was only ever really quiet if Ezra and Zeb were gone.

She walked through the doors to her quarters and looked at the lightsaber that was now sitting on the shelf. She couldn't wait to give it to Ezra. She picked it up and ignited the blade causing the blue energy to light up the room. Although she had had some training with the darksaber, it felt unnatural to be wielding the weapon of a jedi. She needed more training with it. Perhaps, she would ask Ahsoka to help her. She shut off the blade and put it back in it's place on the shelf. Now shrouded in complete darkness she laid on her sleeping mat and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows and reviews already it's really appreciated. I just wanted to give you guys some background on the story really quick since Ezra doesn't know where he is. He and Thrawn were transported from Lothal to a planet called Rakata Prime (also known as Lehon). The planet used to be inhabited by the Rakatans, who established the Infinte Empire between 35,000 and 25,200 BBY. The Rakatans are now an extinct species and no one really knows if there are any other inhabitants there. I also did some math on about how old the characters are now so Ezra was born in 19 BBY and joined the Ghost crew in 5 BBY making him about 14 years old at the beginning of the series. The series finale took place in 0 BBY which would make him approx. 19 years old. Ahsoka and Sabine waited until the fall of the empire (which occured in 5 ABY) to search for Ezra, so he is approximately 24 years old at this time making Sabine approx. 26 years old. Anyways, thanks for reading! I also have an instagram you can follow which is hidden_stories_writer on which I post my character/fan arts and can answer any questions you have about the stories. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Mrrrroooooowww!_

The sound of a Lothcat woke Sabine from her sleep. The warmth of a sun swept over her skin, warming and relaxing her. The feel of the grass below her told her something was off. The last thing she remembered was being in the darkness of her sleeping quarters in the cold darkness of space. It had been 3 days since her and Ahsoka had left on their journey to find Ezra, so how had she ended up back on the prairies of the outer rim planet? Sabine's gaze dragged slowly across her surroundings trying to find something, anything, that would tell her where she was, but there was nothing but some rocky outcroppings. In the time she had lived on Lothal, she had always stayed near the city, but there weren't any in sight.

_Mrrroooooowwwww!_

Sabine head snapped to where the sound came from. A white lothcat sat on a small boulder next to an opening in the outcropping. It's blue eyes seemed to stare straight into Sabine, like it could read her mind. Sabine rose to her feet and slowly stepped towards the almost ghostly looking animal. Sabine remembered Ezra saying something about seeing and following a white lothcat before. He said one had helped him and led him to the lothwolves before the liberation of Lothal.

"Hey, little guy," Sabine gingerly stuck her hand out in an attempt to pet the lothcat,"are you here to help me out?"

_Hhhhhiiiiiissssss!_

The lothcat's fur fluffed up on its back. It turned and sprang away, running deeper into the rock formations. Sabine chased after it, wary of her surroundings, but trusting the same creature that Ezra had at one point, and hoping this is what she was supposed to be doing.

"Okay then," Sabine slowed as she rounded a corner,"I know you." Sabine stated as she stared into the eyes of the white lothwolf. Ezra had called upon the same wolf many a times when the rebels had been in need. It's knowing eyes stared back into hers as she slowly crept closer to it. The white lothcat appeared on the back of the much larger creature, seemingly relaxed as if the lothwolf couldn't kill it with a single blow.

The lothwolf let out a low growl as it stood, causing the smaller white creature to fall off of it's back. The steps of the larger creature seemed to make the ground shake as it crept closer to Sabine.

"Come" the wolf let out a low growl and laid in front of Sabine and staring at her. She knew well enough that she needed to do what it said, so she climbed onto the back of the wolf. Without much warning it sprang to its feet and started sprinting across the prairies and through the rock formations of the planet. The tall grass skimmed Sabines boots as the long strides of the wolf carried her across the plains.

"Um, mind telling me where we're going?" Sabine questioned as she held onto the white neck fur of the wolf.

The wolf simply let out a low growl in response.

_Of course he won't answer me. What was I thinking? _Sabine held tighter as the wolf leaped over a small ravine. It somehow seemed like both a short time and forever that they had been soaring across the prairies and through the rock outcroppings of the planet, but they finally arrived at a tall rock formation that stood hundreds of feet above the ground with an opening at the bottom. There were circles engraved in the ground all around the foot of the formation.

"The Jedi temple?" Sabine looked at the wolf as she climbed off of its back. "I thought the empire had destroyed it."

The wolf nodded its head to Sabine and looked back at the temple.

"So this must be a dream, but why did you bring me here?" Sabine continued to stare at the white creature next to her. Who turned its head and looked into her eyes knowingly.

"So, do I need to go in there, why am I here?" Sabine questioned the wolf again. Even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer in words, she really was hoping for one. Instead the wolf simply nodded its head again, before turning and sprinting back the way it came. Sabine stared after the wolf as it disappeared over the horizon.

"_Gee, thanks, you're a lot of help"_ she thought as she turned back toward the temple. She started towards the entrance that lingered in front of her. It seemed to call her and entice her to walk in. Sabine looked at the cave entrance in front of her with hope, which pulled her forward. As she entered, the cave a deep darkness engulfed her. The warmth from the sun outside seeming to disappear as soon as she entered the cave. The darkness seemed to reach into her body, chilling her bones, and seemed to reach into her soul.

The darkness seemed never ending until she noticed a faint blue light coming from farther in the cave. The light grew brighter as she drew closer to it. Finally she reached a massive cavern. The top of the cavern looked like a starlit night sky and around her visions of people shining with the blue light, danced in front of her. Sabine looked around the cavern, trying to figure out what this place was. To her right, a blonde jedi activated an old blue bladed lightsaber and a young girl with her hair pulled into buns looking towards the sky appeared and disappeared in an instant. An awestruck Sabine looked around her as the past and future were presented to her only a few seconds at a time. As Sabine walked farther into the cavern more visions appeared in front of her, but the one that caught her attention was a person in silver Mandalorian armour walking past her. As she turned to get a closer look, it disappeared. Turning back to the center of the cavern, she saw a familiar face. It was Hera and in with her was her droid Chopper, who was handing her something. Sabine tried to get a closer look at what was in the Twi'leks hand.

"Wait, that's Ezra's lightsaber," Sabine gasped. She had no idea that Hera still had it after these past five years. The vision of her friend disappeared from in front of her.

"Sabine?"

The sound of her name made her jump. She knew that voice. The voice which she hadn't heard in so long. Hearing it speak her name made her eyes water. Sabine turned to look at the person who had spoken. Ezra stood there outlined in a faint blue light. His hair long and scraggly and a short black beard was on his face from the years of not having anything to keep it clean cut. His shirt was now dirtied and more brown than orange and a brown cloak hund off of his back.

"Ezra." Sabine whispered as she let out a sigh of relief. Seeing the man standing in front of her brought her more joy than she would have ever thought possible. Another vision outlined in the same faint blue light ran up to Ezra and wrapped him in a hug, which almost knocked him off his feet. Sabine was looking at herself. _So I really will find him._ The realization of what was in front of her made her smile. She _would _find Ezra, one day. The vision slowly began to fade, but not before Sabine noticed the vision of Ezra stared directly at her and nodded his head before fading like the others.

The room went dark, no visions appearing after Ezra. Sabine looked up to the top of the cavern at star like sparkles which lingered above her. Suddenly, a darker blue light started to shine from the center of the opening. A tall, dark blue figure appeared in front of Sabine.

"Thrawn. But, how did you survive?" Sabine spoke, a slight fear rising in her voice. Around her the remnants of a long forgotten city began to form with a statue of a reptilian looking species she had never seen stood in the center, towering over everything else. The statue was surrounded by thousands of ancient-looking cylinders. Sabine tried to get a closer look at them, but they appeared too old to be of any use or to be holding anything but dust. The room went black again and the cold darkness engulfed her.

Sabine opened her eyes to the cold darkness of her ship quarters. The memories of her dream flooding over her all at once. Ezra, Thrawn, the statue , she remembered it all. It had all been a dream, but at the same time, it had all felt so real. The door of her quarters opened, allowing some light in and also casting the shadow of the Togruta that stood in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka's question hung in the air for a moment.

"Yes…."


	4. Chapter 4

The blue Chiss stood surrounded by what was left of his men. Few had survived the hyperspace travel or the past five years on the abandoned planet. Thrawn had never felt so disgraced in his life and by a child in the least. The damned padawan had been able to outsmart him once, but he would not be so lucky again. Thrawn knew Ezra Bridger was on the same planet with them, the only problem was finding him. Their escape pods had landed in a densely wooded area where trees spread on for miles. Try as he might, there was no way to contact the empire as the communications systems in the escape pods had been destroyed in the landings. He highly doubted they were even out there looking for him anyway, that's not how the empire works.

Luckily, He knew where he was ,though. A long abandoned planet named Lehon. He had a vast knowledge of the known planets, and was able to tell where he was simply by the ruins he had found in the area. He had sent out officers to search for any trace of the Jedi with no luck, but they had instead found a vast system of tunnels, which is where they now occupied. The long abandoned tunnels had been created by the Rakatan people when a civil war had caused so much damage to the surface, that they were forced to live underground. Luckily, thousands of years had allowed the surface to rebuild and regrow, but not before the natives had all died out. Now, all that was left of them was the tunnels, old tech, and ruins that were scattered around the planet.

Footsteps echoed off the walls as Thrawn and a few of his soldiers walked down a long passageway. He had ordered them to search for anything that could help them escape. Word had come that one of the troopers had found a hidden cavern. The Chiss passed through an opening,rocks scattered around, obviously having been knocked out of place. An enormous cavern spread out as far as he could see. Spread throughout the were large cannisters and a few ancient space crafts, which although dusty seemed in nearly perfect condition. A smirk spread across Thrawn's face. This is what he had been looking for.

A white armored stormtrooper marched up to the small group surrounding Thrawn. "Sir, we've been trying to find out what all of these cannisters are, but we're still unsure what they contain. How would you like us to proceed?"

"Men, do you know where we are?" Thrawn looked at the various imperial officers standing behind him. Multiple head shakes and confused looks gave him his answer.

"We are on the planet Rakata Prime. This was once the epicenter of the Infinite Empire many years ago. The inhabitants of this planet were many years ahead of time in technological advances. What we are surrounded by are the bombs they created to conquer thousands of star systems and which inevitably caused the end of their species. These, gentlemen, are bombs that were able to completely destroy the surface of this planet, and since we have found them, we will put them to good use. Now, have your men take one of the bombs to the surface to test it. Have the rest begin repairs on the ships as best they can."

"Yes, sir" the group of officers spoke in unison as the Chiss left the cavern. The long dark passageways spread out before him as he made his way toward the corridor he had made his own. The small opening held a cavern that stretched high up towards the surface, the darkness swallowing any possible way of telling how far up the ceiling reached. In the center of the hollowed out earth stood a statue towering over everyone that entered. It was a statue of the most powerful leader of the planets native known as "the One". Though he had died by the red blade of the Sith Lord Revan and ultimately caused the extinction of his own people, he had been revered by his people until the very end. It amazed Thrawn how people would blindly follow someone until the end, even if it meant destruction. It was one of the reasons he had taken an interest in the stories and history of the Infinite Empire.

A large rumble shook the tunnels causing a bit of dust and pebbles to fall from the ceiling. The stormtroopers had tested the bomb, and it seems they still worked. _Good_, the blue Chiss smirked as he began to form a plan. He would destroy what the Jedi cared most about.

authors note: to all my Thrawn fan's, I'm sorry if this was not the best impersonation and writing of him. I've never actually had to write a villain like him. Please tell me if there's anything I can do to make his character more like how he is in canon series. Thanks! Love ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5

"Interesting…"

Blue light shown through the window of the cockpit of the spacecraft that Sabine and Ahsoka had been scouring the galaxy in. A silence spread through the ship as Sabine and Ahsoka thought about what had just been said.

"What do you think it could mean? I didn't even know most of the people that I saw in the cave." Sabine's confusion about the dream had led her to tell Ahsoka about it to see if she could find some answers or something to help her understand what she saw.

"Well, even the Jedi are not able to understand how the force works in its entirety." Ahsoka looked at Sabine with a slight humor sparking in her eyes."It does make sense that you would see Ezra in your vision. I mean you two were pretty close."

"But, I'm not a Jedi. I'm not force sensitive. So why would I have this dream and not you?" Sabine asked as shook her head in confusion.

"Sabine, the force flows through every being in the universe. It's what keeps the galaxy together and balanced. Though few and far between, you wouldn't be the first non-Jedi to have a vision like this. Was there anything specific that especially stuck out to you?"

"Well, I did see Hera and she still had Ezra's lightsaber." Sabine said perking up a bit. "Maybe we should start there?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you know where Hera would be now?" Ahsoka turned towards the front of the ship and tapped a button. The blue light around the two slowly faded to black as the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

"She may have gone back to Ryloth to be with her family. I mean after all she does have a son now." Sabine smirked and turned towards the ship controls. An image of the green haired child flashed through her mind. She had only met him briefly when he was a baby, but he still looked a lot like his father even then.

"I guess that's where we'll go then," Ahsoka spoke as took the ship controls and turned the ship to the left while Sabine typed the coordinates in the ships computer. The stars turned into long white lines as the ship sped back into hyperspace, the blue light once again filling the cockpit.

Sabines smirk became a frown as she remembered the one thing she needed to tell Ahsoka about the most. "I also saw Thrawn. He's still alive." Sabine turned her head to look at Ahsoka, whose grave expression gave away her concern at the mention of the name.

"What was he doing," Ahsoka asked without taking her eyes off of the cockpit window.

"I'm not actually sure ,but he was in the ruins of what looked like a city with a statue in the middle and he was surrounded by cannisters or something, but I'm not quite sure what they were. The image disappeared before I could get a good look at them."

"Interesting. If you think of anything else, or have another vision about it, I need to know." Ahsoka finally turned to look at Sabine and though she let a soft smile spread across her face, her eyes showed how serious about what she had just been told.

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Blue turned to Black as the ship once again dropped out of hyperspace, this time a large brown orb also appeared, surrounded by the dark of space. Ryloth. The home of the Twi'leks, which once overrun by the empire, was now back in it's rightful state with Twi'leks running the planet.

As the ship entered the atmosphere several cities appeared on the horizon. Ryloth was a beautiful planet. It's cities especially. Sabine's eyes wandered to a small city on the horizon, which was outcropped by cliffs. As they drew closer a fallen X-Wing still lay in the middle of the courtyard. The same ship Hera had rescued Chopper from.

As the ship touched down, Sabine walked the corridor of the ship to where her sleeping quarters were. The door opened and a sliver of light fell upon what she came to get. Kanan's lightsaber sat on the shelf above her bed. It had been there since she left Lothal. She carefully picked up the weapon and attached it to her belt. She had kept the wrong lightsaber all these years and she didn't know why. She had given Hera Ezra's lightsaber before she left Lothal, but had kept Kanan's. Now, she felt that she had to give it to the rightful owner and ,perhaps one day, Jacen would wield his father's lightsaber.

Ahsoka opened the ship's hatch which slowly lowered to the ground. A blue-skinned Twi'lek stood waiting for them as they exited the ship and finally stepped foot on the planet. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"We're friends of Hera Syndulla. Is she here?" Sabine asked.

"She is. Please follow me." the Twi'lek turned back toward the city and started guiding the two women towards the largest building.

The old X-Wing, starting to rust in it's old age, laid to the right of Sabine. The stares of several others followed after the two foreigners as they walked by. The stares didn't bother her, in fact she was used to it by now.

The doors of the large structure opened as they drew closer. Inside was a large hall with different types of art on each wall and pillars on each side. At the end of the hall stood a single door which opened as the doors behind Sabine closed. In stepped a familiar green Twi'lek with the same brown and white pilot's clothes as always.

"Hey Hera!" Sabine smiled as she saw her.

"Sabine? Ahsoka?" Hera smiled as she saw the purple haired Mandalorian. "What are you doing here?" Hera walked down the hall toward the two other women whom she had once fought alongside. Behind her the door opened up and in ran a small green-haired boy.

_authors note: hey guys, sorry for the long gap between the episodes, college started this week so it's been a bit hectic. I am going to try and update weekly though. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions for my writing please tell me. Thanks!_

"I came to ask for some help… and to give you this." Sabine spoke as she took the lightsaber off of her belt and held it out to Hera.


	6. Chapter 6

The sight of the lightsaber made Hera stop in her tracks and her eyes went wide. "Is that Kanan's…"

"Yes, and I've had it for a while, but I figured it was time for the rightful owner to have it." Sabine held the lightsaber out to Hera, who gently took it in her hand.

Hera hugs the lightsaber to her chest closing her eyes. The green haired Jacen walk over and stared up at his mother. Wonder sparking through his eyes at the sight of the saber in her hands. "I thought it had been destroyed. How did you get it?" Hera asked looking up at Sabine.

"I was able to take it from Thrawn's office before we destroyed the citadel on Lothal. I just never gave it to you when I gave you Ezra's lightsaber." Sabine explained.

"Thank you." Hera looked at Sabine, her eyes filled with gratitude.

Kanan's lightsaber was the only thing that they had left after Kanan's death. A pang of grief shot through Sabine's chest as she realized what this meant for Hera. She finally had something that belonged to her love and the father of her child, who's final act had been saving her and the rest of the _Ghost_ crew.

Jacen tugged at his mother's pants leg. "Mama, what's that?" The little boy's question brought Hera and Sabine's attention to him. Aside from the green hair and green-tipped ears, Jacen looked very much like Kanan. He most definitely had his father's bright blue eyes. The six year old curiously stared at the lightsaber that his mother held, waiting for his question to be answered.

"It belonged to your father, Jacen," Hera knelt down to her sons level and showed him the saber. "It's a very special sword, that will one day belong to you."

Jacen's eyes widened in amazement at the thought of one day using his father's sword. "Can I now?" The child reached up to take the lightsaber from his mother's hands who promptly moved it away from him.

"Not yet, love. You have to have a very special trainer to be able to use it or you could be hurt. Now go on and go play with the other kids. I want to talk to Sabine and Ahsoka."

Jacen turned and briskly walked away toward a group of Twi'lek children who had appeared in the doorway to the right of the group. The giggling and talking quickly fading away as they ran through the halls.

Hera turned back toward the Mandalorian and Togruta duo that stood in front of her. "May I ask why you came all the way out here to give me this now? It's been five years, Sabine." She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head in her normal questioning manner.

"Ezra's alive and we are looking for him." Sabine spoke softly.

Hera looked at Sabine. She seemed to be deep in thought and trying to figure out what to say.

"I had what I'd guess you'd call a vision of me and him seeing eachother again. I'm not sure where it was though that's the problem. I also saw Thrawn ,so I believe he may also still be alive." Sabine explained to Hera who looked at her with a slightly shocked face.

"Well, I'd definitely say that could be proof, though you also know that these visions could be interpreted in many different ways." Hera's statement mirrored the same words Kanan had told Ezra the time that he had a vision at the beginning of his Jedi training.

"I know," Sabine assured Hera, "but, right now it's the best thing we have, even if it won't tell me exactly where he is." A bit of doubt ran through Sabine's head as she realized how little she and Ahsoka actually had to go on, but she had faith that she could find Ezra and bring him home, no matter how long it took her.

Hera smiled at Sabine, who's confidence gave her some reassurance that this search was not simply a lost cause. She placed her hand on Sabine's shoulder ,"I'm sure you'll be able to find him, Sabine." She said to reassure her, "In the meantime, you can stay here. I'll take the two of you to the extra rooms we have,and you can stay for as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Hera." Sabine smiled at her friend as she turned to lead the way through the door to where she lived. "By the way, where's Chopper?" Normally the droid followed Hera everywhere she went. It was odd not seeing them together.

"Oh he tends to hang around Jacen now a days. He keeps an eye on him for me when he's off playing." Hera stated happily. It was odd. Normally, Chopper was an angry old droid, so it was different hearing that he had become attached to the child.

"I guess that's useful." Sabine stated as she looked at the various different artworks that lined the walls of the hallway which they walked through. They piqued her artistic spirit and inspired her to want to create something. Hera led them through the halls to where a few open doors were.

"Here you go. You can choose whichever room you want." Hera spoke as she turned toward the two behind her.

Sabine walked through the open door closest to her. Inside was a simple bed with tan colored sheets and a small table with two chairs. Sabine heard Ahsoka thank Hera as she walked into the door next to hers and closed the door. Sabine plopped down on the bed, letting her exhaustion from the day rush over her. Her eyes drifted closed for a few moments before she heard footsteps in the doorway.

"You know, Kanan and I always noticed how close you and Ezra were."

Hera's voice brought seemed to give Sabine a small amount of energy. She sat up and looked at her old friend who sat in front of her. "Yeah, I guess we just kind of grew closer since we were around each other so much." Sabine simply stated.

"I mean we weren't the only ones to notice. I'm pretty sure the entire resistance knew that you two were very close. It makes sense that you're the one going to look for him." Hera smirked at Sabine.

"Okay, what are you trying to say Hera?" Sabine leaned forward and rested her elbow on her knees. Sometimes Hera liked to bear around the bush, but right now Sabine just wanted a straight answer.

"I mean, I think you and Ezra are more than just friends. We all know that Ezra's had a crush on you since the beginning, so we weren't exactly surprised when you started showing that you reciprocate those feelings." Hera stated simply.

Sabine's heart seemed to be pounding through her chest and a shocked look crossed her face at Hera's words. She had never really thought about that, especially since being part of the resistance took up most of her time. She had never thought about being with someone romantically during that time, but since Ezra had gone missing he had been her every thought and daydream. Had she really fallen for the dark haired, blue eyed Padawan and not noticed what her own feelings were? Then she remembered every mission her and Ezra had been on. How her heart pounded everytime she looked into his eyes. How, for some reason, she always wanted to watch him and what he was doing. Sure, in the beginning he had been an annoying little brother figure, but something had changed overtime and she wasn't sure how or when. She looked up at Hera who simply smiled knowingly at her.

"Sabine, I know what it's like to question your own feelings. Just, don't wait until it's too late to actually tell him how you feel." Hera stood and quietly walked out of the room, leaving Sabine lost in her thoughts.

Ezra. His smile, his laugh, he was now stuck in her mind and all she could think about. Her thoughts drew her back to her vision. How she had seen herself run into his arms and how he had looked at her. Her heart seemed to beat even harder at the thought of seeing him again and being able to hold him in her arms again. That was all she wanted at the moment. She just wanted to see him again.

Sabine plopped back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, still thinking about her vision when she remembered the statue she had seen. That had to give her some kind of clue as to where he could be. Ezra and Thrawn _had_ to at least be in the same star system, if not the same planet. Sabine looked around the room. She needed something to paint or draw on. She opened each of the doors until she came across a blank piece of paper and a pen. She set the paper on the table and rapidly began to sketch out what she saw. The image of the statue resonating in her brain. Her hand swiveling to created the creatures two legs, its broad shoulders and large head. On the sides of its head two eyestalks stuck out. Below the creature were two words "The One". Sabine looked at her sketch intently. She had never seen this species before. Sabine's mind seemed to run faster than before as she picked up the piece of paper and ran to Ahsoka's room and knocked on the door.

"Ahsoka. I just remembered something. I think it can help us figure out where Ezra is."

Ahsoka opened the door and studied the paper Sabine had given her. Her eyes looked over the page continuously and then she looked back up at Satine. "I'm not sure what species this is. Is this the statue you saw in your vision?"

"Yes, it was the one that I saw when I saw Thrawn. I thought maybe it could help us." Sabine spoke trying to contain her excitement.

"Okay, let's see if we can find a database that we can use and see what we can find." Ahsoka smiled at Sabine and walked down the hall, which seemed to go on forever as they made their way toward where Hera had gone. Finally, the end of the hallway with a door appeared.

Sabine's knock on the door echoed through the halls, breaking the silence which lingered in the air as they waited. Finally, Hera opened the door and peered out.

"Is everything alright?" Hera questioned stepping out the door and quietly closing it behind her.

"I think I figured out something that can help us find Ezra." Sabine spoke quickly. "Do you have somewhere we can look this up?" Sabine handed the picture to Hera who took a quick glance at it and nodded.

"Follow me." Hera walked down the hall a short way until they came to a door which opened into a large room filled with books and databases. She sat down at one and tapped a few buttons to try and figure out what she was looking at. The machine scanned the picture Sabine had created and produced a long text about what it could be.

"It appears that this is a member of the Rakatan species, who are now extinct. They live on the planet Lehon, which is also known as Rakata Prime in the Unknown Regions. Here's the coordinates." Hera handed Ahsoka a sheet of numbers.

Before the two could turn to leave, Hera turned in her chair to look at them and stated,"Another thing, it says that there seems to be something in the atmosphere that causes spacecrafts to malfunction and crash. Just be careful."

"We will be, Hera, I promise." Sabine turned and smiled at Hera. Finally, they had somewhere solid to start and hopefully end there search. Lehon. Sabine continued to smile as she walked away. Finally, she was on her way to seeing Ezra again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we almost ready to go?" Sabine hurriedly asked. Her excited quite obvious in the way she spoke and dashed around outside of the spacecraft, which had been fueling up so the Mandalorian and her accomplice could finally head out. The Twi'leks had tried to get the two to rest for the night so that the ship could be fueled and checked over for repairs, but Sabine had declined, instead running a diagnostic on the ship herself and, now that diagnostics and fueling had finished, they could leave immediately

"Sabine, before you go," Hera had appeared in the doorway of the ship and set a box down next to her. "Here's some of Ezra's things. And You'll definitely need this." Hera handed Sabine something wrapped in a cloth. "It's Ezra's lightsaber."

"Thank you, Hera. I can't believe you kept this stuff all this time. I'm sure he'll be happy to see it." Sabine wrapped Hera in an embrace. Over the years, the _Ghost_ crew had grown to be more than just a crew. They had become family, an even more tightly knit family than any Mandalorian clan Sabine had seen. "When we find Ezra, I'll bring him to see you and Jacen."

"That would be great." Hera said with a smile. "Now go find your Jedi."

Sabine's felt heat brush across her face at Hera's words and she shook her head with a smile. "You ready to go, Ahsoka?" Sabine asked as she turned to look at her companion.

"I am if you are!" Ahsoka said energetically. Anyone could tell that she was also excited to finally have a lead to find the missing Jedi.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go then." Sabine turned back to Hera once again. "Thanks for everything, Hera." Sabine embraced Hera again before walking with her to the ship's entrance. "I'll see you soon."

"I know you will. Good luck." The sound of Hera's footsteps on the metal ships silenced as she stepped onto the ground of her planet again, the door closing behind her.

The ship seemed to be buzzing with Sabine's excitement as she walked back to the cockpit. The colors and light that the ship held seemed to shine a little brighter.

The colors of the Ryloth sunrise burned through the cockpit and spread through the ship, illuminating it bright red, orange, and yellow. The beautiful colors making Ryloth somehow even more pretty.

"_Go find your Jedi." _

Hera's words came to Sabine's mind again causing her face to heat up slightly again. How had she never realized her feelings for him until now? Her hand gripped the packaged lightsaber tighter. She remembered Ezra having to remake it after his first one had been destroyed.

The humm of the ship taking off woke Sabine from her thoughts. She stood in the doorway of the cockpit and watched as the city below them grew smaller and more distant and the sky around them grew darker.

"As long as we stay on track and nothing goes wrong, we should be able to make it to Rakata Prime within the week." Ahsoka spoke as she started typing in the coordinates Hera had given them.

"Sounds good to me," Sabine said optimistically. The stars around them turned into white streaks as the ship launched into hyper space. "I think it's my turn to watch the ship while you sleep. I'm the one that kept everyone awake last night."

Ahsoka smiled, "thanks ,Sabine, if you need anything just call." A yawn escaped her as she walked out of the cockpit towards her cabin.

_ACROSS THE GALAXY…._

Ezra's eyes snapped open.

Sabine. She had figured it out.

He could sense her getting closer. Now if only there were a way to reach her, and let her know he could sense her coming.

**authors note: sorry for the short chapter guys, but hope you enjoy, see you next week!**

The blue waves splashed against the rocks beneath his meditation area. He couldn't remember how long he'd been in this spot, trying to reach out to her, but not knowing if it had worked or if they were both just as lost before, but now, he sensed her coming. Someone had been able to send her a message, even if it hadn't been him.


	8. Chapter 8

Rumbling and shaking startled Sabine awake. Ahsoka had come and relieved her a few hours earlier to give her some time to rest, but now, because of the shaking, she was very awake. Sabine tried to stand to her feet, but the shaking of the ship nearly caused her to fall over. She was able to get her footing and quickly stumbled toward the front of the ship.

"What's going on?" Sabine had to yell above the roaring and clanking of the ship.

"I don't know. I have to bring us out of hyperspace." Ahsoka sat in the pilot's seat struggling with the controls of the ship as the blue faded to black around them.

The ships roaring seemed to quiet if only a little as the ship stalled in the darkness. A faint rattling still continued, but was much easier to keep steady than before.

Sabine sat in the seat next to Ahsoka and began tapping on the screen and buttons in front of her. She had run a diagnostic on the ship before they had left, so what could have gone wrong in only a few rotations in which they had been gone?

"It says something's wrong with the hyperspace engines." Sabine looked over to Ahsoka, annoyance very obvious on both their faces.

"Okay, well, the Hosnian system isn't too far from here, we won't have to use hyperspace to get there, but it could take a bit." Ahsoka said looking at a holomap in front of her. "We should have enough fuel to make it, but we'll have to refuel when we get there."

"Great, just another thing to slow us down." Sabine sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"We'll get there, Sabine, I promise." Ahsoka said reassuringly. Ahsoka turned the still shaking ship and headed toward a star that seemed to be much closer than the others, the light of it showing brighter through the window in front of them.

"So, you never really told me your history. How did you come to be a Jedi who's not actually a Jedi?" Sabine saw Ahsoka glance at her. She didn't know much about the Togruta, so maybe she would finally open up and reveal something about herself.

"That's … a long story, Sabine." Ahsoka said with hesitation in her voice. A moment passed, before she let out a sigh. "During the Clone Wars, when I was a padawan, I was accused of murdering someone." Sadness fell across Ahsoka's face. "So I left, I saw what was wrong with the Jedi Order, and left."

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka," Sabine watched as several different emotions crossed Ahsoka's face. She knew what it was like to leave the only thing she knew. When she had left her family on Krownest, it had been the hardest decision of her life.

"Then, after a few months, I returned. One last mission in the Clone Wars on Mandalore."

"You fought on Mandalore?" Sabine's surprise evident in her voice, as she watched her friend relive her past.

"I fought Maul on Mandalore, and then the clones turned against me. I was able to save Rex and a few others, but the rest we buried, along with our old selves. I left my lightsabers on Mandalore in order to make it seem like I had died along with my battalion. Then, I ran. I couldn't sense any of the other Jedi after that. I was completely alone. Even my old master, Anakin Skywalker, one of the greatest Jedi to ever live was gone."

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka. I had no idea." She always knew that there was a dark past between Ahsoka and Kanan. She had heard small bits of the stories that Kanan had told Ezra, but she had never heard them in such detail as Ahsoka had given. She could feel all the emotions Ahsoka felt. They seemed to hang in the air around the cabin.

"It's all in the past, Sabine." Ahsoka looked over and gently smiled at her friend. "In the beginning, I questioned why I was the one to survive the order, but now know why I'm still here. I'm here for you and Ezra, no matter where the road takes us, I'll be there to help you."

"Thank you, Ahsoka. The same goes to you also. I will be here for whatever you need." Sabine and Ahsoka shared a smile with each other as the star of the Hosnian system grew closer shining more light into the cabin.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

As they drew closer to Hosnian Prime, the lights from the many buildings could be seen from the atmosphere. Never ceasing to be the twinkling lights in the shadow of the planet's night. As Sabine and Ahsoka's ship flew closer to the landing ports of the cosmopolitan planet, the shaking of the ship seemed to calm.

The ship touched ground with a clank in the small circular space port. Droids and workers seemed to immediately engulf the ship, trying to be the first there, so that they would be paid for their work before the others could be. Upon seeing the crowd outside of their ship, Sabine and Ahsoka simply walked through them, heading straight for the repair station. A few of the workers bumped against Sabine, their tools scraping against her helmet, which she now wore.

"Great, now I have an excuse to repaint it again." Sabine spoke as she felt a long scratch in the paint of her helmet. She had been planning on changing the color scheme, she just wasn't sure what she wanted yet.

The door to the repair station opened to reveal a small room packed with spare parts and a few droids here and there.

"Can I help you with something?" a deep voice spoke out loud and clear

Sabine looked around. She couldn't find where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be all around her.

A tall Besalisk walked out from behind one of the machines that stood in the center of the room. "How can I help you?" He grunted.

"Our ship needs to be repaired. We were hoping you'd be able to help us with that." Ahsoka spoke up before Sabine had been able to. "We already ran a diagnostic and it says the hyperdrive fuel is leaking."

"Yeah, I'll get someone started on it. But it'll cost ya'" the Besalisk spoke as he hit a button which allowed three little pit droids to activate.

"Of course." Ahsoka said politely. "We're just going to grab some supplies from the stores around the area and we'll be back." Ahsoka turned to head out the door, Sabine following suit as they left the crowded little room for an even more crowded city street.

The streets were packed with people trying to buy from the shops and merchants trying to sell their goods. Sabine had to push past large groups of people to keep up with Ahsoka. They stopped at several shops and picked up various food and supplies that they needed.

Finally, they reached a much less crowded area of the street, when a flash of light off of metal caught Sabine's eye. Near the shadow of a nearby building stood a Mandalorian, his armor much more worn than Sabine's, all except his shiny silver helmet reflected the light off of it.

Sabine's vision flashed through her mind again. The Mandalorian in silver who had walked by her now stood only a few yards away. Surely there had to be some reason she had seen him in her vision. Sabine slowly made her way toward the mandalorian when she saw him turn and raise his weapons. She was unable to see what he was looking at before an eruption of noises and screams took her by surprise and a shock wave knocked her to the ground.

_authors note: get ready for a short crossover! _


	9. Chapter 9

All Sabine could hear was a loud high pitched ringing as she felt the ground beneath her. A large blast had knocked her to the ground. She tried to look around but everything seemed to be a blur. All she could really see were the feet of people who ran around her trying to get away from the destruction the explosion had caused.

Sabine forced her arms under herself and pushed herself unsteadily onto her feet. She shook her head as the ringing started to fade and looked around. Though it was still blurry she could actually see what was going on now. She had only been a few yards away from where the explosion had gone off, but she had been lucky. Around her lay the bodies of several victims, that once sprang with life, but now lay motionless on the ground. Pieces of the building walls lay scattered about.

"What was that?" Ahsoka came running up beside Sabine, who had left her behind when she saw the silver armored Mandalorian.

"I'm not sure. All I remember seeing was another Mandalorian and then the explosion." Sabine shook her head again, the ringing was almost gone now, but was being replaced by a dull ache. Her blurred vision steadied allowing her to finally be able to see the complete destruction of the area around her better. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the flash of silver again and turned towards it. Just a few yards away, stood the silver helmeted Mandalorian, looking down at one of the victims laying on the ground.

"Hey!" Sabine walked toward the silver helmeted Mandalorian who now was looking at her. His head tilted slightly to the side with what Sabine guessed was the same amount of confusion that she felt, but at the same time, she saw him unholster his blaster in caution. "Who are you?"

"I am a Mandalorian like yourself, a member of the Tribe," the Mandalorian spoke. "I'm here because I'm part of the bounty hunter guild. I was looking for this guy." He spoke as he pointed at the victim who laid at their feet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sabine Wren, clan Wren, house Vizsla." Sabine spoke as she removed her helmet, her purple hair poking out at odd angles, after having been disrupted by the blast.

"Clan Wren? As in Ursa Wren?" ,the silver armoured Mandalorian put his blaster back into its holster, seeming to relax slightly, as he asked the question.

"My mother." Sabine said with still a slightly guarded tone in her voice.

"Your mother was the commander of the Deathwatch squad that saved me during the Clone Wars." the Mandalorian said. "I owe her my life. My name is Din Djarin, I was a foundling."

"Well, Din Djarin, do you know what happened? Who set off the explosion and killed all these people?" Sabine gestured to the destruction that was around them. Slowly medics and security had started accumulating in the area looking for survivors or trying to figure out what happened.

"It was my target here. He gestured to the now deceased human that lay between them. I guess he thought it was better to die and try to take others with him then be captured by me." Din spoke as he knelt beside his target and started digging around in his pockets looking for an ID card as proof of death since the authorities would be locking down the area.

Ahsoka appeared next to Sabine. Her comm had beeped earlier pulling her away to find out what was going on. "The ship's repaired Sabine."

"Okay." Sabine spoke to Ahsoka before turning to the Mandalorian to say her farewells,but it was him who spoke first.

"I owe your mother my life, so if you ever need anything, here is a way to contact me." Din handed Sabine a small holodisk.

"Thank you, and good luck." Sabine said as she put her helmet back on and turned to walk away with Ahsoka.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Blue and white lines faded into a sparkling black abyss as Ahsoka's ship dropped out of hyperspace. In front of them a green and blue globe seemingly floating in the darkness, a light shining around its rim.

Lehon...they had finally made it.

Ahsoka could feel Sabine practically buzzing with excitement and giggled to herself. Since the Jedi were forbidden from falling in love, she never really had the chance to love anyone. Well, except for someone special who she had met when she was running from the empire before she joined the rebellion. But even that relationship had not gone far, since she decided to leave and become Fulcrum. It was nice to see the relationship between the two younger humans form over the years, but now all she hoped was that nothing would tear them apart from each other again.

She looked at the purple haired Mandalorian who sat next to her. Her eyes fixated on the planet in front of them. Ahsoka could practically feel and hear Sabine's heart pounding out of her chest, and feel her mix of excitement and anxiety surrounding her.

Ahsoka looked back toward the planet and allowed herself to reach out with the force. She reached out toward the planet in front of them as they slowly drew closer. She could feel his presence there. It seemed to shine like a full moon in the dark of night. She could feel him reaching out to her too.

"Sabine," Ahsoka said quietly. Sabine looked over to her friend as she spoke, a question in her eyes. "He's here, I can feel him."

A smile spread across Sabine's face at Ahsoka's words allowing her anxiety to ebb, even just a small amount.

Ahsoka allowed the force to guide her as she brought the ship into the atmosphere of the planet. Though it was night where they were at, she could see the trees and lakes that spread out below them as she searched for a landing spot. She could understand why so many ships had crashed here. The tall trees seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her, making her have to swerve and swing the ship around many times to avoid hitting them. Even the most advanced pilot could have hit one, but luckily with the force to guide her, Ahsoka was able to avoid them.

Ahsoka saw an open field and headed towards it, bringing the ship down. Sabine got up and headed out of the cockpit door as the ship touched ground. Ahsoka could sense her nervousness and excitement growing as she left.

Ahsoka walked to the cargo bay and opened the ramp waiting for Sabine, who promptly appeared in the doorway.

Sabine walked down the ramp and stepped foot onto the grassy area. The darkness of the night flowing around her surroundings so she could not see anything. The noises of distant animals suddenly stopped and she felt someone watching her from the brush. Then after five years of silence, his voice once again rang through the silence.

"Sabine?"


	10. Chapter 10

_A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER…._

"She's here. I can feel her."

Ezra said aloud when he felt her presence searching for him through the force. He closed his eyes and reached out himself, letting her know he was here and trying to guide them. They were so close, just above the atmosphere. His heart pounding with the anticipation of finally seeing Sabine again. Her face appeared in his mind her brown and purple hair and brown eyes were the last thing he saw before he left the crew to meet Thrawn, and now they would be the first thing he saw when he returned.

He could hear the approach of a coming spacecraft nearby and opened his eyes to see the bright lights of a foreign spacecraft breaking through the darkness of the night. It headed away from him probably looking for a clearing to land in. Ezra's legs carried him as fast as he could, chasing the ship he had seen. The trees and lakes were a blur as the force carried him faster than he ever ran before.

A clearing opened up in front of Ezra. The ship landed in the circle of trees that stretched out in front of him, the turbulence of the engines blowing the plants in many different directions. When the billowing winds finally stopped, all Ezra saw was the purple haired Mandalorian walking out of the ship and standing in the middle of the field. His heart leapt at just the sight of her being there. He froze in place for a moment, unsure what to do.

Five years.

It'd been five years since he last looked into her eyes. Five years since he last heard her voice. All he could do was stare at her from his spot in the darkness.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he shook his head and stepped out from the brush and though he wanted to say so much, only one word escaped him.

"Sabine?"

At his words the girl turned at simply stared at him. His heart leapt out of his chest as their eyes met for the first time in five years. Time seemed to freeze and all sounds from around Ezra died out as they simply stood there unable to look away or move.

Sabine was the first to move. Her first slow steps turned into leaping strides as she quickly narrowed the gap between her and the Jedi in front of her. Her arms wrapping around him immediately when she got close enough, knocking the two of them off balance.

Ezra fell backward, Sabine falling with him, arms wrapped around each other. Neither of them felt the thud as they hit the ground. All they could and wanted to do was stay in that moment for as long as they could. The sound of each other's heartbeats and breaths all they could hear in. Their surroundings disappeared.

All Ahsoka could do was look on with a smile at the two humans embraced. All she could feel right now was the sense of something bad coming. She just wasn't sure what it was.

_ACROSS THE GALAXY….._

Lothal.

Finally, they had made it. Thrawn's small force finally made it back to the backwater, outer-rim planet. It had taken weeks, but the stormtroopers had finally fixed most of the ship hyperdrives and had loaded the weapons they had found.

The tan planet below him seemed to mock him and his past failure. He had been unable to contact other imperial forces to tell them he was back and where he was headed. His plan was unfolding well so far. There was an added plus of there not being any rebel ships in the atmosphere, so landing the ships would not be as difficult as he had imagined.

The city formed below him, light reflecting from the top of the buildings, until his ships flew over top of them. Thrawn could see the Lothalites looking up to the sky to see what dimmed the sun, only to have a horrified expression cross their faces. A slight smile crossed his face at this.

Finally, he would get his revenge.

**author's note: sorry for the short chapter this week guys, writer's block was really hitting me this week. hope you enjoyed though!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sabine."

She heard the voice say her name, but she didn't react. All she wanted to do was stay where she was, embracing the man who she hadn't seen in five years.

"Sabine."

She heard the name again, this time it was followed by a hand on her shoulder, which shook her back to the planet she was currently on. Her eyes opened to see the face of Ezra Bridger looking back at her and she couldn't help but smile. The five years on this planet had taken an obvious toll on him. His hair now long like when she first met him and he had a scruffy black beard.

"Sorry." Sabine spoke as she felt a blush cross her face. She stood up and offered her hand to Ezra, who took it happily and pulled himself to standing.

"It's okay, Sabine. I missed you too." Ezra said with a smile while still holding her hand.

"Oh, here. I think this is yours." Sabine took the lightsaber off of her belt and handed it to the Jedi that stood in front of her. He took it, a smile on his face. Sabine had always been told that Jedi had some sort of special connection to the crystal that fueled the saber and wondered what it must be like to have it back after so long.

"You guys ready to get off this planet?" Ahsoka was the one to speak this time. She had been quietly watching next to the ship. Ahsoka snapped her head up toward the sky, and at the same time Ezra did too. "I think it's time we get off this rock."

"Good idea!" Ezra said happily. Side by side the two walked together toward the ship, finally reunited.

Sabine and Ahsoka sat relaxing in the cockpit of the ship. They had been in hyperspace for a few hours during which Ezra had stayed in the back freshening up and now was currently sleeping deeply.

"Something's wrong." Ahsoka broke the silence that had hung steadily in the air for quite a while now. Sabine turned her head questioningly at the Togruta. "There's a disturbance in the force. Ezra feels it too."

"Is there anyway to tell what or where it is?" Sabine had learned not to question when Jedi felt something was off.

"Well, yes and no. I felt it back on the planet, but I wasn't able to tell what it was then." Ahsoka glanced over at Sabine, who was now deep in thought. "There's not much that can be done until we find out what is causing the disturbance."

"Well I guess that means we have to be patient then. How much longer do we have until we get to Ryloth?"

"Still a few hours." Ahsoka said leaning back in her chair.

"Okay. I'm going to go check on Ezra." Sabine stood from her chair and raised her arms up to stretch. Ezra had chosen the bunkroom closest to the cockpit, and when Sabine peeked in he was still fast asleep. This was probably the most sleep he had gotten since he got on that dreaded planet. The beard that Ezra had grown was now gone and his long black hair had once again been cut short.

A small smile spread across Sabine's face as she closed the door and turned away. It looked like he had never left.

**authors note: sorry for the unannounced hiatus! I forgot i had midterms last week. We're almost to the end of the story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra opened his eyes to cold, hard darkness. The soft mattress he was laying on was a stark contrast to the hard earth that he was now used to sleeping on. He felt more rested then he had in five years. He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He had cut his hair short again and his face was now clean shaven. His other hand wrapped around the lightsaber which he had laid next to him before he fell asleep. He clipped it onto his belt and jumped off the top bunk, his boots clunking on the metal floor.

He walked the short corridor to the cockpit where Ahsoka and Sabine sat quietly looking out the window at the blue and white sky in front of them. The two turned to look at him as he came up behind him.

"Sleep well?" Ahsoka asked him with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah. Uh, how long did I sleep?" Ezra asked. It hadn't seemed like very long to him, but he hadn't slept well since he had landed on Lehon.

"Quite a while. We're about to reach Ryloth now." Ahsoka answered him. As he spoke the blue and white faded to black and the brown planet appeared in front of them. He had only been on Ryloth once and its beauty still astounded him. The glowing lights on the planet's surface grew brighter as they neared the ground. The familiar shape of Hera's home appeared on the horizon as the ship flew across the planet's surface.

The ship touched down just outside the gate to the largest building and Ahsoka tapped a few buttons before leading the way to the ship's ramp where the Twi'leks stood waiting. Ezra took his first few steps down the ramp before he saw Hera standing in front of him, her mouth upturned into a smile and tears glimmering in her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around him without saying anything. Ezra held Hera in his arms as she let her tears fall onto her shirt. A slight tug on her pats leg made them both look down to where a little boy stood, bright blue eyes gazing up at them. Hera smiled down at the child and picked him up.

"Ezra, this is mine and Kanan's, Jacen."

"What? When did that happen?" Ezra said, and then realizing the awkwardness of his question followed up with, "he looks a lot like Kanan." Ezra smiled at the small boy in Hera's arms who smiled and turned away from him shyly.

"I'm glad you're back, Ezra." Hera said with a smile. "Come inside, I think it's time we celebrate the return of a hero."

Sabine walked down the quiet halls of Hera's house. The noise of the party behind her faded as she journeyed down the beautiful hallways that were lined with paintings she just wanted to stare at for as long as she could. She had stayed and enjoyed Hera's welcome back party for a while, but noticed that Ezra had disappeared a few hours ago. Perhaps he was just tired but she had noticed something in his demeanor had changed once they had arrived on Ryloth so she just wanted to check on him to be sure.

The door to Ezra's room opened in front of Sabine. Hera had put him in a room right next to hers, so she could keep an eye on him. He had changed since leaving Lehon and she wasn't quite sure if it was for good or bad. Ezra sat cross legged on his floor with his eyes closed, Sabine guessed he was meditating. He looked up at her as she stepped into the room and smiled.

"You alright, Ezra? You left your party quite early." Sabine said as she sat cross legged on the ground next to him. She tried searching his face for some sign that something was wrong, but, unlike when he was younger, she couldn't find any emotion there. He was able to keep it hidden.

"I'm fine. Just trying to get used to being around so many people again." Ezra answered and relaxed a bit and looked away from her.

"You know I know you better than that, Bridger, so spill. What's wrong?" Sabine asked and held his hand softly. His eyes looked down to where their hands were and he sighed.

"Okay." Their eyes locked as he began to talk and his grip tightened lightly around her hand. "I feel like I've missed everything. Those five years locked away from the rest of the world were torture. I know it was my choice. It was my plan to use the purrgils and I had no idea what would happen, but I never thought it would affect me like that. The entire time I was on that damned planet, I was hoping and praying that I made the right decision, that one day maybe Lothal and the galaxy would be free from the empire. I just wished I had more of a role in the rebellion."

Ezra spoke and through the soft light of the room, she could see tears glistening in Ezra's eyes, which in turn made her feel tears forming in her own. She brought her other hand up and rested it on his cheek, lightly brushing away the tears that had started to fall.

"Ezra, your decision on Lothal is what strengthened the rebellion. The victory that _you _brought gave hope to the galaxy that the empire could be defeated. And it was. You sparked a fire of hope and it blazed across the galaxy. You may not have been with us physically, but you were the fire in the hearts of each of the rebel soldiers and pilots who fought. You made the right decision, and though it may have cost you five years of life with us, you were the one who gave life to the rebellion and hope to the galaxy."

Ezra just looked at her with an expression Sabine would never be able to describe. Their eyes locked in a stare that neither wanted to break. A smile began to shine behind the tears in Ezra's eyes and it brought a smile to Sabine's face. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck in a tight embrace. Hoping and praying she would never lose him again. She couldn't lose him again. The tightness in her chest grew and she suppressed a shiver as she felt his hands wrap around her.

Sabine tried to pull away from Ezra, but he still held her close. She moved her head to look at him and he did the same. Sabine could feel her face growing red as she realized their faces were only a few inches apart. She couldn't help but notice the red in Ezra's face too, who simply watched her. Sabine locked eyes with Ezra again for a second, then slowly pulled away from him, her face burning more now. "Goodnight, Ezra."

"Wait, Sabine."

Sabine stood up and started walking to the door, but was pulled backward by Ezra. She turned to face him and he held both her hands in his own. "I, uh, well….uh." he began to stutter, but the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. She could see the feelings she had reflected in his own eyes.

"I know, Ezra." Sabine said quietly with a smile.

Ezra smiled. " Please stay with me a little longer. I missed talking to you. I want to know about those years I missed on Lothal."

"Okay." Sabine said and sat back down. Ezra sat next to her as she began to tell her stories. She told him how Lothal was now flourishing, and she could see in his eyes the homesick look. He couldn't wait to go home, and he would be there soon.

**_authors note: Hope yall are staying safe out there. Honestly I would absolutely love to see someone draw the Sabine and Ezra scene, because I can't draw for shit. I would love you for forever if you did haha! anyway hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for the delay!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Sabine woke to the bright sunlight shining through the window onto her face and warmth surrounding her. Her head leaned on the shoulder of Ezra who still sat beside her slouched over and asleep with his arm around her. A blanket covered the two of the, odd since she didn't remember having one when they fell asleep. She had told him the stories of her on Lothal and the news she had heard of the new Jedi Order which was being built, and in return he had told her of the days on Lehon.

Sabine slowly shuffled away from Ezra trying her best not to wake the sleeping Jedi. She stood and covered him with the blanket again then quietly walked out of the room. Her belly grumbled with hunger as she tried to figure out what time it was. The sun was too high in the sky to be early morning, neither of them had kept track of the time that night and had simply dozed off.

She shuffled slowly down the hall which was filled with warm sunlight. As usual there was no other being in the halls, which was odd seeing how many people actually lived here. Sabine poked her head into a few of the different rooms that had opened doors, looking for but not finding Hera or Ahsoka. So, she turned around and headed back down the long hallway to her room.

Sabine sat down on the edge of her bed. Tiredness weighed her down. She knew she hadn't slept well last night and it was not only from an awkward position. There was still something off about Ezra that he wasn't telling her, and it bothered her deeply, but he wasn't ready to talk, so she wouldn't push him. During her few moments of sleep she had also thought she had heard a familiar howling in the distance, but ,from what she knew, there were no creatures that made those noises on Ryloth. Perhaps she would ask Hera later, but now all she wanted was to shower and wake herself up.

Ezra sat next to the edge of his bed facing the window. He could still feel the warmth from where Sabine had sat next to him with her head on his shoulder. It was a moment he would treasure until he was one with the force. He had pretended to sleep most of the night so he wouldn't worry her, but that was how most of his nights were now. Five years on a deserted planet with no weapons and not knowing what was out there leaves a mental scar on a person. One that wouldn't heal quickly.

Ezra closed his eyes and let his senses reach out. He could feel Sabine's presence in the room next to his. He could sense her worry about her, he wanted to tell her, but at the same time he was still haunted by the nights he spent alone in an unknown world. Hopefully, one day he would be able to tell her, to ease her worry.

He reached out farther, and sensed Ahsoka's kind and warm presence across the building. He felt a tiny ripple in the force as she reached back to him in greeting. Hera was near her also, along with Jacen. Ezra opened his eyes and stood up, his body protesting. He looked down and realized a blanket laying at his feet. He stooped down and folded it before setting it on his still made bed before walking out the door to where he had sensed Ahsoka and Hera.

His thoughts drifted to Jacen Syndulla. The little boy was special, he could sense it, but wasn't able to prove if he was force sensitive like his father. Ezra imagined that Jacen and Kanan looked very much alike when Kanan was his age, aside from the green hair and ears. He could hear the boy's laughter in the common room from the otherwise quiet hallway. Jacen was lucky. He could grow up in an empireless galaxy, free of their oppression. Ezra was slightly jealous of him, but at the same time, if that was the case for him, he never would have met his new family, and probably would never have become a jedi. He made a silent promise to himself that he would protect Jacen Syndulla the same way Kanan had protected him.

The door to the common room opened in front of Ezra. Hera and Ahsoka sat on the floor with Jacen, while he showed Ahsoka his favorite toys. The three of them turned to look at Ezra as he walked in and Jacen stood and ran up to him.

"Is that a sword like my daddy's?" Jacen spoke as he pointed toward Ezra's lightsaber which hung from his belt.

Ezra chuckled. "Yeah, buddy, it's called a lightsaber. Your dad taught me how to use it." Ezra spoke as he knelt down in front of the little boy who listened in amazement. It was a shame he would never be able to meet Kanan. The Jedi had become Ezra's father figure after the years of not having his own parents around.

"C-can you teach me how to use it? I wanna have one too!" Jacen said excitedly.

"When you're older, you can ask Ezra to teach you how to use a lightsaber." Hera spoke before Ezra could say anything. "And maybe one day you can have your own lightsaber."

"Yaayyyy! I want daddy's lightsaber, Momma!" Jacen started jumping around the room excitedly. Hera giggled as she watched her son run around. He seemed to have an endless supply of energy.

"Hera, do you have Kanan's lightsaber? I thought it was destroyed after he-" the final word choked in Ezra's throat. The memory of watching his master die just a few feet from him and not being able to save had left a scar, much like the others he had. The thoughts of Kanan giving his life to save the rest of them brought tears to his eyes, which he pushed back.

"I thought it was too, but Sabine found it in Thrawn's trophies before the tower on Lothal was destroyed and gave it to me." Hera said with a smile. "I also have a lot of your things still on the _Ghost._ I didn't get rid of anything, so it should all be there."

"Thanks, Hera." Everything was still on the ship. That should include the holocron Kanan had given him. Maybe he could use it to test Jacen like Kanan had tested him.

Ahsoka watched as Ezra sat with Jacen, playing and telling him stories of his father. She had been watching Jacen for the few days she had known him. He reminded her of the little Fardi girl she had come across after the Republic had fallen. It had been such a dangerous time to be a child of the force and she never knew what had happened to her.

Jacen was force sensitive, she could already tell by the look in his eyes when she had felt Ezra through the force. Jacen had felt him too. She hoped one day that perhaps Ezra would train his Master's son or perhaps he would be taken to Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Order. But, that would have to wait, because Ahsoka could still feel something was off in the force. It was like a cold wind that blew in the distance. She could feel it, but it hadn't yet affected her, but it was getting closer.


	14. Chapter 14

Sabine opened her eyes to darkness. A loud howling rang through her head again, the fifth time in the two days it had been since she and Ezra had finally been able to talk. She sat up and looked out the window of her room to see the landscape covered in the blue light of the moon and a figure standing atop a hill in the distance. Sabine grabbed her helmet and put it on while walking up to the window. She bent the rangefinder down in front of her eye and looked through it. It was Ezra. He sat down on the hill and looked up at the star speckled sky.

Sabine took off her helmet and smiled to herself. It was the first time he had done this since they rescued him from the planet. He and Kanan often left the group to meditate, and Ezra continued to do it after Kanan had sacrificed himself. Sometimes she would see Ezra looking like he was talking and hoped that somehow, some way he was able to receive some guidance from Kanan, or the force, or some other Jedi out there.

Sabine set her helmet on the window sill and sat on the cushion next to the window. She looked down to where her belt lay on the ground with a shiny piece of metal glimmering inside of it. The communication code of the Mandalorian she had met on Hosnian Prime. Her mother had saved him as a child, at least that's what he had said.

Last time she had heard from her mother was during the reign of the empire. She had called to warn Sabine to stay away from home. The empire had come and were laying waste to the cities and planets in the Mandalore system. The transmission with her mother had cut out and she had been unable to reconnect with her mother. A tear came to her eyes as she remembered the feeling of not knowing whether or not she was the last of her family still alive. She knew that at least a few had survived and were living in secret, Din Djarin had at least given her that hope, but not knowing if her family were still around still sat in the back of her head and engulfed her in these lonely, quiet moments.

Sabine forced her tears back and sat looking out the window until her eyes grew tired and she was finally forced to sleep, at least that's what she wanted to do. Instead she found herself out standing on the hill next to a still meditating Ezra. She looked down at him and he began to disappear, along with Hera's home, until she was standing in a field with tall grass and rock sculptures all around her.

It was Lothal. She was back on Lothal, at least in this dream she was. The moon still cast its blue light all around her in the open field, which marked the area that the Jedi temple ,once tall and proud, now sat desolate and abandoned. Not even the markings which Ezra had used to open the world between worlds remained.

A heavy breath behind her caught her attention. A humongous grey Lothwolf stood behind her, flanked by smaller white and black lothwolves. The grey wolf stared down at Sabine for what seemed like a few minutes, before sitting down, and the other two wolves following it's lead.

"Bring… the… guardian… home." the lothwolf growled.

"The guardian? What do you mean?" Sabine questioned. "Who are you? The leader of the lothwolves or something?"

"I… am… Dume…" The lothwolf huffed. Dume. Ezra had mentioned that name before. This must be the same wolf who spoke to him the night he found out about the world between worlds. "The… guardian… must… return…"

"Do you mean Ezra?" Sabine asked the wolf.

The wolf nodded its head and knelt down closer to Sabine. "He… must… return."

"Okay. I'll bring him back. I still don't understand who needs him or what he's supposed to be the guardian of, though."

The wolf looked back up toward the night sky and Sabine followed its gaze.

At first she couldn't see anything, but as she kept searching she noticed some of the stars disappearing behind something, no somethings. They were war ships. There weren't many, but even a small group would be able to do damage on an unprotected Lothal city.

Sabine looked back at the grey wolf who stood behind her, but instead of answering her, it just looked at her. The wolves and her surroundings began to fade.

The grey wolf stood with the black and white wolves following its lead. The wolves were nearly gone, but they were able to speak, the three voices in unison said one word.

"Sky...walker."


End file.
